Lost In The World
by Wilted Rose 06
Summary: She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house.
1. Truth Hurts

Title- Lost In the World

Summary- She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house who helps her threw it.

Ch 1: Truth Always Hurts

A young woman, about the age of eighteen with raven black hair and chocolate colored eyes, walked around hopelessly in the pouring rain.

Tears fell down her cheeks but were unnoticed behind the rain. A purple and blue spot was found at the top of her right eyebrow. If anything she was hit and hard it must have hurt. Her sleeve on her left shoulder was torn and her right knee looked busted so she walked with a limp. Blood streamed down her left should and blood fell onto the ground but disappearing quickly by the rain.

The dirt on her face washed away and she looked so pale and dull. She was holding her right wrist that had held deep cuts. She walked in the gutter around expensive houses. She fell to the ground on her knees ignoring horrifying pain. The rain drops felt like pebbles being violently thrown at her cheeks. Her sight went blurry and everything suddenly went black. She fainted.

Dream Flash Back

"Kikyo over here," two girls called in unision.

One was Yura. She had short ebony hair and lilac purple eyes. Kagura had charcoal colored hair and fuchsia eyes. They both were waving for Kikyo to come over. Kikyo was popular but she really only considered Kagura and Yura her real friends.

Kikyo ran over to them. She ran into a silver haired man in the process. His gold eyes stared at her. He smiled, "Kikyo how's it going?"

"Good, and you Inuyasha?"

"Just fine, but I don't see you anymore."

"Well just been busy and busy."

She giggled. Inuyasha's eyes softened, "I miss that giggle that smile… Kikyo I miss you."

She looked away, "Inuyasha I come over everyday."

"I know but I miss the times I don't see you."

"Well I'll see you later, I always do."

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know you do," she whispered back.

She slowly turned away from him and with one last glance she ran off back to Kagura and Yura.

"What was that about," Yura questioned.

"Nothing."

"Kikyo you're dating someone you can't be off flirting with other boys."

"I'm not Kagura; Inuyasha has been my best friend since… ever."

She looked away. Kikyo was her friend but not a real friend. Yura has been thinking of Kikyo as her friend but if they were going to go threw with the plan she would have to stop liking Kikyo.

Kikyo got in the passenger seat of Kagura's green Saturn. Kagura got in and buckled her self up and started the engine.

"Come on, your dumb ass boyfriend wants us to drop you off at his house."

Kikyo's heart skipped a beat and panic raised in her voice, "Why, what for?"

"I don't know."

She started to sweat at her hands. If anything happened like last time she would tell Inuyasha this time. She would call the cops, and she would dump him. Yes she loved him but does he love her. Does she really love him?

Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura went inside of the house that her boyfriend owned. Kagura and Yura sat on the couch and a man with tainted blood hair came out of the back room. His brownish eyes pierced through Kikyo's heart.

"Hello, Naraku dear."

He walked over to her and smacked her, "Don't Hello dear me."

She held her cheek. She heard Kagura giggle. Why wouldn't her "friends" do anything? Naraku grabbed her by the hair and started to rip of her clothes slowly. Kikyo panicked. She was struck with confusion why her friends sat there and laughed.

Naraku pulled her to the back room and you could hear her scream as she was brutally hit and raped. Kagura and Yura left the house and Naraku had his way with Kikyo. No it was worse than last time. Naraku left her on the floor.

Kikyo woke up and she was naked on the floor of Naraku's room. This couldn't have happened. She silently cried. She got up and put on her left over clothes. She ran out of the house after leaving Naraku a note that said we are threw.

She ran as fast as her beaten up bruised body would let her.

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha!'

She made it to his house and ran inside with out ringing the doorbell or anything. His mansion sized house was empty. She came to his room and opened the door. Inuyasha was on the bed with Kagome pressed under him and his self inside her. Kikyo gasped.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo shook her head no and ran out of his house. Clouds covered the sky and thunder rang threw out the lands. Rain fell from the sky and she walked into her own house.

She went into her bathroom and took out a razor. If she was going to die she wanted to die with the truth hurting her more than pain. She slit her wrist three times watching as the blood formed around the razor. She smiled. She heard the front door open and shut with a bang. She could hear foot steps run up the stairs.

Naraku.

She turned and popped open the bathroom window. She jumped out. She heard Naraku curse her name. She smirked and ran. She made it out of her neighborhood. She was in another neighborhood. It was a secluded neighbor hood that was surrounded by woods. She couldn't run anymore. The pain was too unbearable. Her pace slowed down and suddenly she dropped.

End

She opened her eyes they quickly shut. Again they opened and quickly shut. That went on for endless moments. A red Lamborghini pulled into the drive way of the house she was sitting in the gutter at. A man came out and his eyes just happened to spot the young woman laying on the ground motionless.

She watched him walk over. He sat over her for minutes that seemed like endless hours. Finally she passed out.

Sorry it's so short but I had to rush. Please review. Well hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Bye.


	2. Comfort Only Last So Long

Title- Lost In the World

Summary- She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house who helps her threw it.

Ch 2: Comfort Only Last So Long

Her mind regained continence but her eyes remained closed. She feared if she were to see the place she was in or the man who had his arms around her she would regret it. But curiosity and fear forced her to look. A man with silver hair and golden eyes was holding her. She thought for a second that it was Inuyasha, but this man had markings on his face. He had two violet stripes on both sides of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Just now she realized that the man was occupied on taking her clothes off. She panicked and started to struggled vigorously. The man had trouble holding her still. She screamed but it was cut short when his hand covered her open mouth. His other arm was around her waist.

In her ear he whispered, "I'm not doing the actions you think I'm about to do. I have no need in a body of a human. I wouldn't have to lower myself to rape either; frankly I can get any woman I wish. But you need to control yourself and stop struggling, it will only aggravate your cuts."

She calmed down and seemed less tense. She watched him carefully and not letting her guard down. He spoke the truth. For when he removed her clothes he did it with gentle hands and non wandering eyes. He only seemed concerned about her cuts.

He turned from her and turned the bath faucet off that she just now realized had been on. He turned back to her. She stared at his eyes. Right now they both shared the both same amount of hatred and coldness, but Kikyo had a hint of depression behind her auburn eyes.

She looked away, something about him made her cower in fear. She never coward in fear she just always ran away. This man was serious. She had to stay on his good side. He stood up and walked to a closet in the bathroom. He pulled out two white towels and a white hand cloth. He put it on the counter.

She watched him pick up her soaked clothes and put them in the hamper by the door. He walked away. She sighed. She gently let herself into the warm bubble bath water. The heat against her frozen cold body felt relaxing as it made contact. She rested her head on a corner. It was like a Jacuzzi; hell she thinks it is an indoor Jacuzzi.

She felt so comfortable but all that seemed to go away in a matter of seconds. Naraku kept popping up in her mind. Then Kagura, Yura, and Inuyasha… they all flashed by as well. How can she live if she has to runaway from everybody her whole life?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the silver haired man came in and grabbed the hamper that was partially filled. She guessed he was going to wash the clothes. He walked back out. She washed herself a bit more and got out. She watched as the water drained and revealed the bottom of the Jacuzzi.

Right by her towels there were bandages. She used them to cover the wounds all over her body. Soon her knee, wrist, arm, shoulder, and breast were covered in bandages from the wounds Naraku made. She put the towel back around her.

She needed clothes. She was going to yell for him, but she didn't want to disturb anyone else who might be sleeping in the house. She turned off the light and silently walked out of the bathroom and bedroom and made sure she was dry to prevent water from dripping on the floor. The house was dark. She was hoping he didn't forget about her and fall asleep.

She came into the kitchen and it smelt so good. She saw that he was cooking something. He turned to look at her and she was holding the towel tightly, "Umm… do you have any spare clothes."

He put down the food he just made and walked into the room she just came from. He came out with a long white dress shirt with long sleeves. He handed it to her and she nodded.

"I'm not sure you would feel comfortable wearing any pant I would offer you so I guess you'll have to wait until I can find something."

She bowed and made her leave to go change. If he would have given her pants she would have been gone the minute she finished dressing but she only had a shirt.

She came out and he handed her a plate of food. The rice balls smelt delicious. She slowly but thankfully took bites out to the warm food. He watched as she ate as if she had no food for a year. He put a glass of water by her so she could drink something. She finished her meal and water and thanked him again.

"You can have the back room tonight. It's too late for you to leave now, especially around here."

"What?"

He didn't reply he just motioned for her to follow. He led her to a room in the back. (I'm not explaining rooms no more.) He flipped the switch on and walked in further.

"Why were you in the gutter when I found you?"

The question startled her. She thought long if she should tell a man about her previous encounters with life, she just meant him and doesn't know his name. He helped her though so he shouldn't be so bad.

"There was an accident."

"It was no accident."

"Yes it was. You weren't anywhere near there so you wouldn't know."

"You reeked of a half demon; you were defiled against your wishes."

It hurt so much that this man could tell even if he was a demon. Tears formed at her eyes, "If you know why ask?"

"I can only smell what happened to you not what really happened."

"I had this boyfriend. He was always abusing me verbally. But when I refused to get intimate with him he beat me. Then my friends took me to my house and watched him beat me. After he took me into the back room and raped me, he left me in his room, but I got up and ran away. First I ran to my friend's house, he always claimed he loved me and would never take anyone else as his, but when I got there he was inside a woman… my cousin. I left to my house in a rush and I… well Naraku came after me and I jumped out the bathroom window. Then I ended up unconscious here."

"Friends who watch friend get beat up and raped aren't friends but enemies. What happened on your part was very sad and depressing for you, but I bid you a goodnight."

He left without another word. She wanted to stop him but he left already. She had to find out his name. She sat on the bed and soon found herself asleep.

!#$ Next Day !#$

Kikyo woke up to the smell of toast, bacon, and eggs. She guided her way through the halls that she remembered last night. It was a two story house but he seemed only to occupy the first floor. Someone else must live with him.

She walked up to her seemed to be savior and tapped him on the shoulder, "Good Morning."

He turned to look at her and he gave her a small nod. He placed her plate down on the table and his across from her. She sat down and shoved her mouth full of food.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, but you let me into your home fed me and gave me clothes and practically took care of me and I don't even know your name."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru, it's nice. Mine is Kikyo."

" Bellflower?"

"Yea, my mother loved that flower."

"mmm…"

"So do you live with anyone? Are you married?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Yea I do… I'm sorry."

"…I live alone, company is a bother. I don't bother with marriage either."

She was surprised. As handsome as Sesshoumaru was he was not married. He seemed so nice and like he could get any woman he wanted like he said. She came back to reality when Sesshoumaru had asked why.

"Oh just because you only seem to occupy the downstairs, I just thought that someone lived upstairs then."

He gathered their dishes and washed and dried them. He carefully put them away and looked back to Kikyo, "Come."

She got up and followed Sesshoumaru upstairs. There was a door to actually get up there. He grabbed a ring that had about four keys on it. He looked and found the one he needed and he opened the door.

"It's just a couple of rooms, and then there is a big balcony that looks out onto the backyard and the woods."

"May I see it?"

"Later tonight, it'll be more interesting to you."

"Interesting?" she whispered under her breathe.

As they walked down the stairs Kikyo looked around more. Everything was so detailed and big. The walls weren't busy the house was decorative but not over done. It was huge when she thought about how many rooms and places she had come across last night.

"So Kikyo, do you have a job."

"No," she said in a distant tone.

"What are you good at, if you were to apply for an assistant?"

"Umm, about everything I guess. I used to be my mother's assistant at her job when I was five to 15."

"Would you like a job as an assistant of mine?"

"What?! Sure, I need money to pay my bills and take care of myself."

"Nonsense, if that man is still out to get you then you will be staying at my house. You will sell your house to make him think you've moved then after a while you will by another house somewhere of your choosing. But for know I will pay for everything even your new clothes you shall be buying later."

"No, I don't mind living here if you're going to force me too but I don't want you to pay for me at all."

"I insist."

"But," she persisted.

"No, that is it I will pay."

Se looked down in defeat. This man was stubborn. Then she wanted to know where she was working, "So where is it you work at."

"Shikon Enterprise."

"So what are you, what rank are you I mean?"

"I own all 25 Shikon Enterprises around the world."

She gasped, "You're kidding right."

"Why would I joke about that?"

He was right. He hadn't joked about anything yet and it didn't seem like he would.

"How did you come to own them? Did you buy them?"

"It was my idea."

This was big news. Shikon enterprises own like everything in Japan, "So where did you come up with the money?"

"My dad gave me all access to his money; he is the richest man in the world."

"Your dad is Inutashio?!" (Sorry bout the name.)

"Why do you sound so surprise," he asked.

"Well I'm never really around anyone who has ever been rich. Except for one person but he doesn't matter."

"Well tonight you will start selling your house and then that will be it. I have to leave for a bit, if your hungry don't hesitate to eat. Don't wander in places you don't need to. I shall be back later."

He grabbed his coat and left out the door. She watched him leave and then locked the door. She went to the front room to watch TV on the big flat screen.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope it's not rushed and its good. I tried hard to make it good. Well sorry for taking so long. PLease Review 


	3. New

Title- Lost In the World

Summary- She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house who helps her threw it.

Ch 3: New

When Sesshoumaru came back late from his outing he went straight to his room. He seemed worn out and stressed. Kikyo wondered what was wrong. She tried not to but she couldn't help it. She knocked on his door. He answered in baggy pajama pants and no shirt. He was very muscular but wasn't huge muscular like all those ugly weight lifters. She couldn't help but blush and not say a word.

Sesshoumaru stared at her in confusion, "Kikyo."

"Huh," she snapped back to reality.

"Yes," he demanded.

"Well, uh… you came in and rushed to your room. You looked really stressed-" the phone rang.

It rang for a while and Kikyo remained silent. Sesshoumaru looked at her for her to continue, "No, you can answer it. I'll come back in a few minutes to ask my question."

He nodded and gently shut the door when she turned. He answered the phone and his face turned in disgust.

Kikyo walked into the kitchen and made her special hot coco. It's been raining a lot every night making it cold and perfect for her coco. She made two. One for Sesshoumaru and one for her. She grabbed both cups by the handle and walked back to Sesshoumaru's room

His door was open and she made a small noise and he turned to look at her. His hair looked all messed up like he had ruffled it. She walked in and handed him the coco while sitting on the bed with him.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"No problem."

Her smile was big but was empty without the warmness it would have if she had never been treated that way the half demon did. He looked away. It was silent as they both took occasional sips from their cups.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Oh yeah. Well I wanted to ask what was wrong. You seemed so angry and irritated when you came back."

A human woman wanted to know his personal business. He acted different than he usually did with any human. Something about Kikyo made him the way he has been the past few days.

"I had a family dinner. It went horrible since my father could smell you on my clothes. My brother went all pissed at me since he claimed that he knew that sent and my step mom went all giggly. Then I ran into a woman who I'd rather not see ever again."

"So… what did your father say."

"He claimed to meet you since he thought you were my mate or girlfriend."

"Really," she said in an embarrassed voice.

It made him want to laugh but its been so long since he has so he didn't feel like it. He turned away from her and put the coco on his night stand. He took her coco and put it on the stand to. She was still wearing just the shirt he had given her.

She looked so beautiful. He wanted her so bad, but he scolded himself for wanting a mere human. She pulled her hair to the side on her left shoulder and again they were in silence.

"Do you still want to see the balcony?"

"Yes, I've always been fond of them."

He got up and she followed. He unlocked the door and they walked in the hall. He waked into another room and waked into the back door of the present room they were in. Kikyo's eyes flashed with amazement when she caught sight of this sight.

The cherry blossom trees and weeping willows were a perfect pair and in perfect spot. The wind blew the blossoms in the air and some landed in his pool. Fireflies wandered around making everything glow. She spotted the purple bellflowers scattered in the yard.

She leaned against the rail and Sesshoumaru did the same. Both their hair danced together in the wind. Kikyo sat there for countless minutes looking out into the woods and backyard. She could sit there for hours just to look.

The house next door opened their door to the balcony and a woman with black hair and pink eyes came out. She gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru with a woman.

"Sesshoumaru! I thought you wouldn't let a single human in your house."

"My personal business is not your business Kagura."

The name shot through Kikyo like a bullet. She ran inside and Sesshoumaru followed her in a rush. Kagura thought for a quick second that it was Kikyo but she forgot it since Kikyo had no idea about Sesshoumaru or that he was Inuyasha's brother.

"Kikyo is there a problem."

"Yes, Kagura… she helped the man rape me… well not help him rape me… just took me and left me to him."

"What!? I'll do something if you want."

"NO!? I would rather her not know I'm here."

"Alright… tomorrow I'll give you some pants and we can head to my work so I can show you around and then we will go shopping for your clothes."

"Alright."

"Hey can I get a new shirt?"

"Yea, why?"

"I want to take a shower."

"Sure."

It was getting late so Sesshoumaru gave Kikyo a shirt and towels then headed off to bed and Kikyo stayed in the front room and watched scary movies after her shower.. She fell asleep during her second scary movie. Sesshoumaru came in around 7:00 and saw Kikyo sleeping on the couch with the control in her hand. He looked at the TV screen and it was a horror movie marathon.

He turned off the TV and went boo in her ear and she screamed and jumped up. He fought the urge to laugh as he went into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and poured coffee into his mug. Kikyo stared evilly at him and blew the strands of her hair from her face. She got up and sat at the table, "You're funny."

"Make yourself what ever you want to eat I have to get ready so I'll be in my room."

She sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She added some sugar and milk to make it taste sweet. She sat back at the table. She looked funny with her hair a mess and in Sesshoumaru's shirt. He gave her another shirt that looked the same as the other one. She silently took sips from her coffee and relaxed in the chair. She was going to have to make Sesshoumaru buy more than clothes.

Yesterday she sold her house and forgot to tell Sesshoumaru. All her clothes and stuff were gone because Naraku probably took them and disposed of them. She heard the front door knob twist and she looked up. A green imp thing came threw the door and walked in casually.

Kikyo screamed, "Who are you?!"

"Who am I?! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

Jaken was confused, he was sure this was his boss's home. Unless this was Sesshoumaru's whore. He wondered because her hair was a mess and she was only in a shirt that if she were to bend over you would be able to see everything.

Sesshoumaru came running out when he heard Kikyo scream. He stopped when he saw Jaken, "What do you want?"

"Urgent news m'Lord!"

Kikyo was in total shock, "You know that thing?"

"He's one of my workers, why he came in without knocking I have no idea."

Jaken held his head, "I'm sorry m'Lord. The news was just too important."

"What is the new then?!"

"If you'll excuse us woman."

Kikyo stuck her tongue out at Jaken and went to the room she was staying in. She slammed the door and it made Sesshoumaru flinch. He turned his attention back to Jaken, "Now what?"

"Well, there have been several men trying to plant stuff in the building to frame your company. We've caught almost all of them, but more and more seem to just keep coming. The weird thing is that they all try placing it in your office. Like crack, weed, and just all this illegal stuff. I think some one is trying to get you arrested."

"In my office, Jaken how would they get into my office? Are you forgetting to lock my door again?"

"I'm sorry m'Lord, but it wasn't me this time."

He believed Jaken, not once has the little imp tried to betray him. This was puzzling. Why in his office, who would want to destroy him. His thoughts were interrupted by Jaken's annoying voice," Was that a human girl in your house?"

"Yea so what of it?"

"Is she your whore?"

"What?! Jaken do you wish to be punished?"

"No, I was just curious! She looked like she just had slept with someone the way her hair was messed up and how she was wearing only a shirt."

"No, I'm not sleeping with her. I won't lower myself to humans. I found her in my gutter. It seemed someone had done a number on her. She has bruises and gashed everywhere on her body."

"Are you sure you didn't touch her in any sexual way?"

Jaken stopped breathing when Sesshoumaru got up form his chair. Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken's head and started to smash him, "What did I just say?!"

"Th-at you-re no-t sleeeeeeping with her."

He removed his foot from Jaken's head and sat back down, "Now get out of here. I'll be at the office in a bit."

Jaken ran out of the house and shut the door as he left. Sesshoumaru sighed is disgust, "Sleeping with a human… stupid imp."

He walked into Kikyo's room and she was sitting on her bed staring outside her window. He threw a pair of pants at her and snapped out of her mind, "Wha?"

"Their your pants I'm sure you can fix them some way."

She smiled and he left to go get ready again. She took a pair of scissors and cut the pants and made them real short shorts. She wasn't trying to be a whore it's just that she would have to make it uneven if she cut it lower. She slid the pants on and grabbed a rubber band. She pulled the shirt against her skin to make it less baggy and she ties the shirt in the back. This reminded her of how cheerleaders did this in school. She was sixteen.

She walked out and sat at the couch. Her flip-flops were at the door by Sesshoumaru's work shoes. She thought that she had lost them when she ran away from Naraku. Sesshoumaru came out and was startled by Kikyo. The way her shirt was tightened to fit her body made her figure show. Her shorts were probably too short but she had nice legs so she could pull it off. She blushed as she watched Sesshoumaru stare at her.

"Do you have a jacket I can borrow?"

"Hmm… I don't know."

He left to his room and came out with a regular black jacket. It was soft and felt nice as she put it one. It didn't cover her legs much but it will just have to do. Sesshoumaru put on his shoes and Kikyo slid her feet in her flip-flops. They walked out side and Sesshoumaru unlocked his black Lamborghini. Kikyo got in on the passenger side and buckled herself in.

Sesshoumaru got in and started the car. He put it in reverse and looked back to get out of the drive way. He got out and headed towards work. After about thirty minutes Shikon Enterprise came into view. He parked in his usual parking spot and him and Kikyo walked in. Everyone always stopped what they did to see if it was Sesshoumaru coming in but this time they stared because Kikyo. Sesshoumaru just kept walking and Kikyo ran to catch up. Tons of men smiled and nodded at Kikyo.

Kikyo ran into Sesshoumaru, "Sorry."

He nodded and opened the door he was at. It was a huge office and had a spectacular view. Kikyo thought is was Sesshoumaru's, "Here's your office Kikyo."

"What?! Mine?!"

"Yes."

"Well, hello there boss," a young voice sang.

A man with long black braided hair came through the door. He had brown eyes and a blue diamond on his forehead. He was handsome, "Kikyo this is Bankotsu."

"Nice to meet you Kikyo," he said seductively as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Well what's a find gal like you doing here? Hey Sesshoumaru is she your wife or girlfriend?"

"No, and she is now working as my assistant" Sesshoumaru said in his usual bored tone.

"Good that means she is available and I will see her around more."

Kikyo blushed, this Bankotsu guy was a real ladies charmer. Bankotsu smiled at Kikyo, "Hey boss can I show her around?"

"Knock yourself out."

"She already did."

That confused everyone except for Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru left up the stairs to the floor that was his office. Bankotsu grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her with him to look around the building.

"So Kikyo, what's with the clothes?"

"Oh well a friend lent me some clothes. You see I lost all my stuff and my home so I'll be staying with my friend."

"Well if you ever need anything else you can come over to my house," he said as he wrote down his phone number and address on a piece of paper.

He gave it to Kikyo and Kikyo tucked it away in Sesshoumaru's shirt pocket. Bankotsu continued with the tour and pointed out some things and mostly talked with Kikyo. Kikyo enjoyed his conversations and Bankotsu's company.

"Well here let me introduce you to the people you wanna get to know," he said.

He showed her his office which held two more desks, "The desk to the right is Miroku's. The one to the left is Sango's."

'Sango,' Kikyo thought.

Then a girl with khaki colored hair in a pony tail walked in . She greeted Bankotsu and sat down. Soon a man with black hair came in and sat on Sango's desk.

"So Bankotsu is this your girlfriend," Sango asked.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"No," Kikyo said.

"Well there you go Sango. She is working as boss's personal assistant."

Sango looked up in shock at Kikyo, "Personal?"

"Yes," Kikyo said.

"Wait your name is Kikyo right."

"Yes."

"Hey you go to school with me. Why don't we ever talk?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm Sango and that over there is Miroku."

Miroku turned around and smiled at Kikyo, "Watch out he is a pervert."

"Sango, don't tell our new friend that."

Everyone laughed. But the laughing stopped when Sesshoumaru walked in, "Kikyo are you ready to leave?"

"Yes just give me a minute Sesshoumaru and I'll be out in a sec."

He nodded and left. Kikyo looked back at the other three. Their mouth was a gape. They were shocked that Kikyo didn't call Sesshoumaru boss and that she was leaving with him.

Bankotsu shook his head, "The friend you're staying with is the boss?"

"Yes, why?"

"He doesn't let anyone come a yard to his house. He's a bastard. He let you call him by his real name. You must be something."

Miroku looked at her, "What sexual things did you do in order to have him like you?"

"WHAT!?" Kikyo and Sango screamed.

"Yea what did you do," Bankotsu asked.

Sango slapped them in the head hard. Kikyo blinked in confusion, "I did nothing. I just met him about a day ago."

"WHAT!?" the three screamed in unision.

"You've only known him for two days and he already fancy's you," Sango asked.

"He doesn't fancy me, he just… well I don't know he barley talks to me or anything I just sit in the front room and watch TV while he does stuff."

"So what's his house like, wait where does he live?"

Kikyo was about to speak but Sesshoumaru came in again, "Kikyo we have to leave right now before Kagura comes in."

Kikyo nodded and left with him in a rush. Sango and the others waved bye to Kikyo and Bankotsu pouted. Kikyo turned back to Sesshoumaru, "Wait Kagura works for you?"

"Yes but you'll barely see her. You the floor right under me and no one except for you and Jaken are on that floor. Anyways only Bankotsu is aloud up there."

She nodded. She opened the passenger door and got in. Sesshoumaru started the car and they drove out of the parking lot. He made his way to the mall so Kikyo could get everything she needed.

"Sesshoumaru I forgot to tell you, I sold my house."

"That's good, who bought it?"

"I don't know. Some man the woman told me."

He nodded and the walked into the mall entrance. They started out with clothes first. She bought a lot of things and Sesshoumaru didn't seem bothered that she was wasting his money. She felt bad but he told her he needed to spend all his money on something. Any ways he owned the mall everything he spends here goes right back to him. She hit him in the head for that.

"Ok, now I have to shop for …."

"Speak up Kikyo, what do you need now?"

"Underwear and stuff…" she whispered.

He gulped. He forgot about that. He was going to just give her his credit card and wait for her outside the store but she pulled him in anyway. He felt so weird sitting in the store while Kikyo stayed near him and shopped. She felt weird also but she needed pajama's and under garments.

Kikyo threw everything she needed that fit her in her cart. She picked up cherry red flyaway babydoll pajamas with blooms with pretty details lace trim front tie slim adjustable straps matching silk panty imported polyester. She showed it to Sesshoumaru as a joke and he didn't find it so funny.

She went to put it back but she accidentally put it in her cart without knowing. She picked up another flyaway babydoll. This one was silky and silver. She tossed it at Sesshoumaru and he blushed, "Kikyo!"

She laughed and took it back. Again she accidentally put it in her basket. She went back to finding regular pajamas. She picked out a signature cotton tank and boyshort pajama set. It was comfortable cotton with a racerback tank with snap placket and small front pockets. Drawstrings short has and elastic waist. She put two sets of them in the basket one in black and one in whiter.

She collected a couple more pajama's and under garments and then got Sesshoumaru's card and paid for everything so they could move on. Sesshoumaru told Kikyo she would need to buy some dresses. He never told her why but she did anyway.

She bought a red mini strapless dress, a red Open-back curvy jersey dress, Curvy jersey ruched tube dress in black, and more. Sesshoumaru wondered why she bought most of her dresses in red. She had some white and black ones but mostly red, "Do you like red?"

"Yes red is my favorite color and for some reason certain dresses don't look right on me unless their red."

She was partially right, red did fit her. They bought a couple more things Kikyo would need. After about three to four hours they left. It was getting dark and Kikyo was ready to change into a different pair of pajamas. She was lucky the cashiers fold the clothes and put them in the bag. Now all she has to do is put them away and take the tags off when she wears them.

They got back to Sesshoumaru's house and he helped her carry her bags to her room. He put them on the floor and left to go do some paper work. Kikyo sighed. Her life was a mess and she knew it.

Sesshoumaru was nice to her and everything but she still had little trust in him like she did with everyone. She had to get used to new people, new house, new lifestyle, new job, new her.

She grabbed a black pair of tank and boyshort pajamas. She put in on and looked at herself in the mirror. She ripped off the tags and tried to pull down the boyshorts, but if she did they revealed more than she wanted. She just left it as short as it was. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's clothes and came into the front room.

She didn't see him there so she walked up to his door. She knocked and he wasn't there either.

"Where did you go?" she wondered out loud.

She walked up stairs and hesitated to open the door. She remembered how Sesshoumaru told her not to wander in places she doesn't need to be. She pushed the door and it opened. She walked into the hall and it was dark. There was a door at the end of the hall. It was cracked open. Last time she seen it, it had a lock on it.

She walked over to the door and went to go open it but someone grabbed her arm and she screamed. She turned around and it was just Sesshoumaru.

"It's nice to see you in something different," he smirked.

She blushed, "Eh, thanks."

He looked at her. Her body was perfect for the clothes she was wearing, he shut the door behind her, "Why are you up here?"

"I went to look for you but I didn't find you downstairs so I… uh…"

"Me?"

"Yes, umm here."

She handed him the clothes and she ran past him, "That was weird."

He looked back at the room Kikyo almost went into. He locked it, "I didn't unlock it."

He turned around and locked the stair door as he came down. He found Kikyo in the front room watching the blank screen of the TV. He sat down by her, "Do you like this channel?"

"Huh, oh I was just thinking. You can watch TV if you want."

"I would hope so it my TV."

"Oh yea I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment.

"I was kidding."

"Well you never really kid around so it's hard for me to tell."

"Yes I suppose so… so Kikyo are you into horror movies?"

"Yes," she said in excitement.

"I just wish something scary would happen to me like the girls in the horror movie." She said in a longing tone.

"Why?"

"Because in most horror movies the girl usually gets saved by the man she loves. I've seen it a lot in the movies I've watched."

"That's already happed to you."

"Oh yes Sesshoumaru I love you," she said sarcastically.

"I was kidding Kikyo." He yelled.

She laughed, he acted like Inuyasha and he looked almost like Inuyasha. She sat closer to Sesshoumaru on the couch. He turned the TV on. Kikyo took the remote from him and put on a scary movie. Sesshoumaru sighed, "Scary movies are so boring. They don't scare anyone at all."

After he finished his sentence Kikyo screamed and covered her face on Sesshoumaru's chest. He looked down at her. She looked back at the screen and held his hand. She was really afraid of scary movies.

"Kikyo, it's just a movie."

She hid her face in his chest again, "A scary movie."

Sesshoumaru turned it off and Kikyo stared at him, "Hey I was watching that."

"No you were hiding you face in my chest."

"Uh, sorry," she said and held her head.

"I watch too many scary movies."

"Kikyo you're working tomorrow you should get to sleep," he mentioned.

"Oh yeah," she said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Sesshoumaru, what exactly do I do."

"You do the stuff I tell you to do."

"Well that makes me feel like you own me and I don't like that one bit."

"Well I don't own you so it will be ok."

"So do I just beep you when people come to see you and stuff?"

"Yea, if you want."

"Can I do it to Jaken?"

"Yes," he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Can I fix my office?"

"Yes, now I'm going to bed. You better wake up when I come and get you."

She nodded, she felt weird now. She was working and living with a man she just met not to long ago. Now she was acting way to friendly with him. She got up and headed off to bed.

!#$&()+

Wow, well this chapter is kind of weird i know, but i hope you like it anyways. Please review and i finally updated problems


	4. Nightmare

Title- Lost In the World

Summary- She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house who helps her threw it.

Ch 4: Nightmare

**_The sky was black and the moon was purple. The world was covered in a blanket of darkness. Everywhere you glanced was filled with everlasting nothing. The sixteen year old girl sat in a corner. She held onto her legs and cried in her knees. _**

****

**_She was reliving her life with that bastard Naraku. Kikyo looked up to a tall man about the age of eighteen. His black hair blended in with the background. His purple eyes pierced through her inner being. The smirk on his face made her want to hurl. She tried to move backwards but the wall behind her prevented it. _**

****

**_She stood up and turned around and pounded on the wall. The man laughed at her and she turned back to him. He moved towards her and she gripped the shirt she had on. The man caressed her face, "Kikyo." _**

****

**_She dared not say a word back to him. He growled, "I don't like silence. Why did you leave?" _**

****

**_She still kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to say something and have him use it against her. She pressed her back against the wall behind her. He snickered, "If I ever find you, you better hope that you're already dead because the pain I'll show you will wish you were in hell." _**

****

**_The man grabbed her hair and banged her head against the wall drawing blood to the side off her head. She yelped. He licked the blood falling from her head, "Sweet." _**

****

**_She repeatedly screamed no in her head. Suddenly Naraku vanished and so did the wall behind her. She felt herself fall into darkness. She let out a scream as she lost her balance and fell backwards. _**

****

**_Something grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She crashed into the chest of a strong man. His figure was outlined by light. She looked up and saw… _**

****

XxXxXxX

Kikyo shot out of her bed and screamed. Sweat beads ran down her face. She felt do hot as if she was in hell. She looked towards the door when she saw it crack open. It revealed the figure of Sesshoumaru, "What is wrong, woman?"

"Uh… I'm so sorry for waking you. I just had a nightmare."

"Feh," Sesshoumaru turned his head, "nightmares are just deep fears you don't ever want to happen."

He was right, her nightmare was what she wished never would happen. She looked down at her hands. She was too embarrassed to look at him. He walked in and sat in a chair by her bed.

What ever nightmare she had must have been a painful one. She was sweating like crazy and she had the look of worry and anguish in her eyes. Her lips trembled and she shivered occasionally.

"I wouldn't know what to do if you hyperventilated yourself to where you passed out so stop."

Kikyo managed a giggle and then resided the deep short breathing. She looked at him with a fake smile, "Thanks."

"Don't let this happen again and go take a shower."

She nodded and watched him leave. She got up and grabbed a towel and a pair of red pajamas that were identical to the other set she was wearing just in red. She went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She turned on the water and put it on cold. She never bathed in warm water.

She smoothed back her hair with the water. She felt refreshed as the cold water met her skin. She smiled as she washed her hair. She just wished she could see who saved her in her dream. When she got out she wrapped her towel around her slender body. She changed in her new pajamas. It was only 2:00 am so she wouldn't have to wake up for four more hours. She looked at her sheets. They were soaked in sweat. She took off the sheets and put them in the hamper with her towel and other clothes.

She took the jacket Sesshoumaru let her borrow before and she used it as a blanket for tonight. She layed awake and tried to sleep but she feared she would anger Sesshoumaru if she were to wake up again and scream. She soon ended up drifting to sleep anyways.

Morning

Kikyo woke up and she had a small blanket on her. She looked over to the hamper… it was empty. Sesshoumaru must have come in and started the laundry. She got up folded the blanket and put the jacket back on the hanger. She sat down on her mattress and pondered on the nightmare she had.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sesshoumaru came in, "Good you're awake. I let you sleep in for a bit. But don't just stand there get ready!"

"But is there a certain dress code or outfit I have to wear?"

"No, now just hurry."

She jumped back at his sudden demand. She got up and ran to her closet and picked bootcut jean with vs uplift™ in stretch and a stretched crewneck tee-shirt. She hurried and put it on and brushed her hair out. She ran out of her room and into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru had already made breakfast and her plate was waiting for her. She sat down and noticed Sesshoumaru was only drinking milk. (Yes Milk).

"You should be eating breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast; anyways we would be late to work if I were to make me something."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru seemed to have something important going on. She remembered that yesterday Sesshoumaru didn't mind being late to work. She got up and grabbed another plate from the cabinets, "What are you doing woman?"

"I'm giving you half of my food and what's with you calling me woman lately?"

She handed Sesshoumaru the food she took off her plate and made him eat it. He didn't really seem to put up a fight to refuse eating he just sat down and ate. Kikyo looked up at him, "So why are you not calling me by my name?"

"No reason," he stated.

She was getting mad. This is one of the reasons Kikyo left Naraku, he always insisted on calling her babe of wench not Kikyo. But Sesshoumaru was just a man who was letting her stay with him he was not her boyfriend so what ever he called her is his business and reason, "So it's just for fun."

"No, I've just had lots on my mind today and…"

Sesshoumaru looked towards the window and she heard him let out a low growl. Kikyo averted her eyes towards the window. She couldn't really see anything but she saw a flash of black and then it disappeared.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Come we must leave."

She nodded and left outside with him. She got in the passenger seat and he sped out of the driveway before either could get their seatbelts on. Kikyo grabbed onto the seat after she fastened her seatbelt.

"Slow down!"

Sesshoumaru came to a sudden stop and it made Kikyo jerk forward. She praised the seatbelt in her mind. She looked at Sesshoumaru who stopped for a red light.

"I offer my apologies."

"It's ok, but what's the problem?"

"My father has sent someone to spy on me and to capture photos of you… and us."

Kikyo blushed, "So that's why you are calling me woman?"

"Yes, this is also why I was in a rush today."

"Ahh, I understand… you're father is a persistent one isn't he?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to drive to work when the light turned green. Kikyo rested her head against the window and watched the scenery flash by. She looked at the tall building she would be working at. Sesshoumaru parked in his normal spot and got out. Kikyo followed after.

She walked in and followed him all the way up to her office. He stopped at the door of her office and looked around, "Well if anyone want's me I'll be up in my office."

Kikyo nodded and watched him leave up the stairs and into his office. She watched him close the door and she turned to look down the empty hall with one door that was the stairs.

"KIKYO!"

Kikyo turned around to greet the young man who had hollered her name, "Hello Bankotsu."

"I can see you're as lovely as ever."

Kikyo slightly blushed, "Tell me, do you flirt with all girls or…"

"Nope, just you," he said as he kissed her hand lightly.

Kikyo blushed again, "Is there any other reason your up here?"

"Why actually yes. I would like a word with the boss."

"I don't think you'd care if I said no or yes so just go ahead and barge right in."

He smiled and bowed to Kikyo, "Thank you M'Lady."

Kikyo nodded and watched Bankotsu walked right in to Sesshoumaru's office. She picked up a sense of Sesshoumaru's anger. She smiled and went into her office and thought about what to do with it.

!#$&()

"What do you want Bankotsu? And I can tell it's not work related."

"Well boss, it is kind of… not really… ok it has little to do with work but work has something to do with it."

"Hurry up your wasting my time," Sesshoumaru warned.

Bankotsu gave a fake chuckle, "Well you know your rules about no employees are aloud to get involved in relationships?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well…"

"NO! You're not aloud to have any relationship with Kikyo and that's an order."

Bankotsu sighed, "Please."

"No, now get out or I'll fire your ass."

Bankotsu ran out of the office and Kikyo didn't have a chance to say bye. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was standing at the foot of his office. He looked down at Kikyo then back at Bankotsu who just went down the stairs, "Kikyo."

"Yes?"

"If that man harasses you, go ahead and beat the shit out of him."

"What?!"

"Am I understood Kikyo?"

"Uh yes sir."

Sesshoumaru nodded and shut his door behind him. Kikyo pushed the hair out of her face and sighed, "What did Bankotsu say that made him so mad."

Kikyo walked down stairs and was greeted by Sango. Kikyo nodded, "Hello."

"May I join you on your walk around the building?"

"Uh yes if you want."

"So Kikyo, no offense but what exactly did you do to get that close to boss. I'm not saying anything that means bad on your part… it's just that…"

"I understand. I've come to notice that everyone will have a bad impression on me because Sesshoumaru is such a difficult person to get to know. But if he is that difficult and he hates almost… well everything… he wouldn't even have met me if I were a hooker, stripper, or whore."

"Well I guess you are right, Boss would have no reason doing any of that… so what actually happened?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm sorry, you can tell me to shut up when I do that."

"It's ok I did the same thing with…"Boss"."

Sango chuckled, "If he lets you call him by his real name then don't call him boss."

"Yeah I guess you're right, well about your question."

"Yes please if you don't mind."

"I don't mind… well it started with my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes… I was dating this man who has always been so nice to me until we started dating. After that all he wanted to do was…"

"Sex…" Sango whispered.

"Yes… well I never let him have what he wanted. Just a few days ago he got mad and beat me then raped me. I left him a note that said I was done with him and I ran away. I fainted in front of his house. He took me in and took care of me… I owe him my life and my respect."

Sango was speechless, "Who is this man I'll take care of him."

"So will I." a man from behind said.

Kikyo and Sango turned around to see Bankotsu, "Who is this man? I'll kill him for hurting you."

"No please. I don't like to speak of him and I doubt there is anything you can do. Both of you thank you."

"Does boss know," Sango asked.

"Yes, he demanded to know who it was too but I didn't tell him. He doesn't know the man and I doubt he could do anything either."

"I'm so sorry, especially for labeling you as a…" Sango mentioned under her breathe.

"It's ok," Kikyo said with a smile.

"Yea me too and so is the lecherous fool who is somewhere in this building."

Kikyo nodded at Bankotsu who was looking for Miroku, "Well forget it he's probably touching someone's ass by now."

Sango's smile faded, "That pervert!"

Kikyo backed up next to Bankotsu, "Does she always get that mad?"

"Oh yes, especially when she actually see's the pervert in action."

Sango smiled and waved her hand around, "No I'm not mad just frustrated."

Sango grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled three phone numbers on there, "Here. There is my house and cell. Then that one there is Bankotsu's cell. I don't know his house so."

Kikyo took the paper, "Uh, Thanks."

Bankotsu shook Kikyo's hand, "Don't be afraid to give me a call. I gave you my house phone so now you have my cell."

Kikyo smiled, "Why are you guys so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sango asked.

"Well-" Kikyo was cut off by Sesshoumaru who had walked over.

"We're leaving early, let's go."

"Hey boss," Bankotsu smiled.

Sesshoumaru gave him a deathly stare, "Get back to work Bankotsu."

Kikyo walked over with Sesshoumaru and they left. Sango looked at Bankotsu, "If you ever expect to get with Kikyo, you're going to have to do something better to get to the boss."

"Aww, he's never going to crack I can't do anything to get on his good side. Maybe if I get to Kikyo she can convince him."

"Yea sure if she wants to date you."

"Stop bursting my bubble," he whined.

"Just shut up and help me find the lecherous perv."

!#$&()++)(&$#!

"So why are we leaving early?"

"I forgot my dad set up a meeting with a client I'm supposed to work with. My dad made it at my house so I have to get back before my client gets there."

"Would you like me to cook so you can rest for a bit?"

Sesshoumaru sent her a look, "Do you know how to cook?"

Kikyo frowned, "I know how to cook!"

"Just a question."

Kikyo blushed, "Sorry."

!#$&()++)(&$#!

When they got back Sesshoumaru went straight to his room like he always did. Kikyo went to the kitchen. She pondered on what to make. She decided to make Lo Mien Noodles with white rice shrimp and steak bites and fried vegetables. She smiled as she remembered her mother made that especially for her on certain days.

A few hours later she finished and Sesshoumaru came out. His hair was messed up a bit and you could tell he was sleeping. Kikyo fought back giggles, "Enjoy your nap?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Go brush your hair and splash water on your face and no one will notice."

He turned around and left back to his room. Kikyo laughed when he was gone, "What is it about you that makes me want to start better?"

She thought he hadn't heard but he heard every word from his bathroom with the running water, "I make her want to start a better life?"

Kikyo set the food on the table. She went to her room and sat at the vanity table that was there. She brushed her hair and studied her face. The bruise above her eyebrow was hidden from the cover up she put on. She sighed, "Why does he haunt me?"

She heard a knock at the door. She put the brush down. She heard Sesshoumaru's voice and another. It was hard to tell. She stood up from her vanity with wide eyes, "Please let this be a nightmare not real life."

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Sorry it's a little weird. I was stuck on how to write this but it turned out ok. Sorry it took forever to post though. Well please review.


	5. Reunion

Title- Lost In the World

Summary- She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house who helps her threw it.

Ch 5: Reunion

Kikyo changed into a long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. She whipped off all the eyeliner and mascara she was wearing and covered the bruise above her eyebrow with more cover up.

Sesshoumaru walked in and found Kikyo rushing around her room. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. He noticed the large amount of cover up she put in her bruise. He gently whipped it off, "A little too much."

Kikyo smiled weakly and let out a soft giggle, "Sorry I just didn't want anyone to see it."

"With the extra powder you added they'll know you are trying to hide something."

"You're right," she said as she fixed it. She turned back to him, "That's better."

"Can I eat in here?"

"I would prefer you eat at the table like we always do."

"I know but you're in an important meeting with your guest and I shouldn't be there."

"No, it would be worse if he knew you ate in here and I was trying to hide you."

"I suppose so," she said in a melancholy voice.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just nothing."

"Let's go then."

Sesshoumaru started to walk away but he noticed Kikyo wasn't moving, "Come now."

She followed even though she didn't want to see the person who she would be dining with. She followed slowly and made sure none of her skin was showing. Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of her eyes. She seemed nervous.

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo walked into the dining area. Kikyo hid her face with her hair and sat down in the chair right by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at their guest and motioned for him to sit down.

The man sat down in the chair opposite of Kikyo. He studied Kikyo even though it was hard to see her face. He wasn't sure but he was almost positive he knew Kikyo.

"So who is this lovely lady?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the man, "Her name is Kikyo. She is living with me for a while."

The man stood wide eyed. He held his hand out across the table, "Nice to meet you Kikyo," he let out a chuckle, "my name is Naraku."

Kikyo held back the urge to kill the very man before her but she didn't want to do it and mess up Sesshoumaru's meeting. She slowly and unsteadily raised her hand out and shook hands with Naraku.

Sesshoumaru noticed the tension between them. The dinner was quite for Kikyo as she drowned out the conversation between Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Even through Naraku's voice and mind was with Sesshoumaru his attention was at Kikyo who hadn't touched her food.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo, "You may leave if you want."

She looked up at him showing only thankfulness is her eyes. She was about to get up and leave but Naraku interfered, "Wait Kikyo. I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

Kikyo wanted to leave but Sesshoumaru motioned for her to sit back down, "What?"

"What are you doing living here with Sesshoumaru?"

"He helped me in my time of need and I'm to stay here for a while," she said through clenched teeth.

"So you're not dating him or anything?"

"No I'm just here as a guest and nothing more," she said again trying to keep her voice steady.

"Ah I see. So what was your previous problem?"

"I don't think I would like to reveal my personal life to a stranger!" she shouted and left the table.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo's leaving body then at Naraku's wandering eyes. He stood up, "Excuse me for the moment."

Naraku smiled, "No go ahead."

Sesshoumaru left to find Kikyo. She wasn't in her room. He heard her crying from upstairs, "I must've forgotten to lock it."

He walked upstairs and found Kikyo on the balcony. She was crying. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder and forcefully turned her around. She was completely sobbing. She jumped onto him and hugged him, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry! Just please get rid of him and I'll explain everything!"

"Go back to your room and I'll meet you there."

Kikyo nodded and ran too her room. Sesshoumaru sighed and stayed up on the balcony for a bit. Kikyo walked into her room and she froze on the spot, "Naraku!"

"Very good Kikyo. You found the perfect place to hide from me… but now I know where you are so I can ruin your life all over again."

He walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek. Kikyo smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

Naraku punched her and she flew to the bed. He smiled, "Wow reminds me of old times."

Kikyo growled and scratched Naraku across the face leaving minor cuts. He hissed at Kikyo and jumped on her. He forced a kiss and she pushed him off, "I'm not going to let you control me this time!"

Naraku stood up and straightened his jacket, "I'll be back Kikyo! But for now let's not look like this in front of Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo looked at him in question then realized what he met, she looked at Sesshoumaru who just walked in. He didn't see the whole thing but his nose could certainly tell what happened, "Naraku you're going to have to leave. I'll call you about the deal."

Naraku nodded, "Fare well Sesshoumaru… **_Kikyo_**"

Sesshoumaru waited for the door to close and then for the car to leave the drive way. He looked at Kikyo who was bleeding at the mouth. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and brung her to his room and layed her on the bed.

He got an ice pack for her and gave it to her. She nodded and put it against her cheek. It hurt at first then the cold soothed it, "He is-"

Sesshoumaru cut her off, "The one who raped you?"

Kikyo looked down in shame, "You shouldn't be ashamed you got raped it wasn't you're fault. But what I don't see is why you didn't tell me! If you told me in the beginning I would have never let you come and eat at the table. Actually if you told me his name when I first asked about a couple days ago when we first met I would have never made any endorsement deal with him nor would I have let him in my house."

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "I'm sorry."

He clenched his fist and plopped down by Kikyo, "It's not your fault. I should have seen this coming."

Kikyo placed her head on his shoulder and yawned. "I'm tired."

She woke up and was lying on Sesshoumaru's bed. Sesshoumaru was on the phone. He noticed she was awake and then told the person on the other line he'd call them back. He looked at her, "You're awake. You fell asleep after you said you were tired."

Kikyo blushed and sighed in frustration, "Stupid dream!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with question. She blushed, "Nothing!"

"You can go back to sleep. You look very tired right now."

Kikyo nodded and layed right back down on the silky sheets. "I knew it was a dream."

"What was?"

"Nothing… I have to stop talking out loud."

She grabbed her cheek. It hurt to talk. She put the ice pack back on it. Sesshoumaru looked at her. The bruise on her cheek would take a while to stop hurting and to go away, "You have the week off from work."

"WHAT!" she said then grabbed her stinging cheek.

"You are in too much pain and the bruise would kill you. Don't say anything back because you'll just hurt yourself."

He walked over to Kikyo and shut her eyes, "Go to bed."

He left and shut the door behind him. Kikyo layed in the bed and was worried. She remembered that Sesshoumaru told Naraku that Kikyo was working for him and had days off when he had days off. So if he didn't want to run into Sesshoumaru he would only come when Sesshoumaru's gone. So she sighed, "If he doesn't know I'm staying in from work then he won't bother me."

She grabbed her cheek again. Soon she fell asleep in her saviors bed, "Thank you Sesshoumaru," she whispered in her dream.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Sorry I had this chapter done for the longest time and I forgot to post it. SORRY! That won't happen again. Well please review. Sorry it's short.


	6. Dinner Plans

**Chapter 6: Dinner Plans **

Sesshoumaru slept in the front room while Kikyo occupied his room. He woke up and found Kikyo sleeping like a baby. He tried his best not to disturb her while he was getting ready for work. He got dressed in his bathroom and tried to do majority of his things in there. But he accidentally dropped something.

He flinched. He picked it up and looked out the bathroom door. Kikyo was starring at him with her chocolate orbs. She smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake for a while. Probably when you grabbed your clothes and changed in the bathroom."

He nodded and went back to getting ready. She got up and noticed she was still in the same clothes from yesterday. She sighed. She would be bored all day today if she wasn't allowed to go to work.

Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom. He seemed to be fighting with his tie. He hated ties so much. Kikyo giggled, "Come here."

He looked at her and then walked over and sat on the bed. Kikyo grabbed his tie and fixed it. She patted it down against his chest and smiled, "There."

Her eyes softened. She felt like Sesshoumaru's wife at that moment. Sesshoumaru thanked her with a nod and said he was leaving. Kikyo listened for the door to shut and the roar of the car to fade away.

"He can't keep me from working," she snickered.

She threw the blankets off of her and fixed the bed. She ran to her room and threw on a black tank with dark blue jeans and a white short cropped jacket. She brushed her hair out into its straight perfection and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put some cover up to cover the bruise from last night.

She took one last look at herself and then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She made herself a quick egg sandwich and walked into Sesshoumaru's room with it.

She stopped at his dresser. She sighed after she swallowed a bit of the sandwich. She hesitantly reached out for the handle to one of the drawers. She pulled it out a bit just enough to reveal a few things. She gave a mental hurray when she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the pair of keys in the drawer and shut it. She knew someone like Sesshoumaru would have another car just incase.

She looked around the house making sure she didn't leave anything a mess. She locked the doors downstairs and put on her shoes by the door. She fixed the back of the heel on her left foot and made her way outside the house. She locked the door from the inside and closed it shut and made sure it was locked. She went to the garage and typed in the code Sesshoumaru told her about.

The garage opened up and a silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren specs was waiting. Kikyo sighed, "He likes fast cars."

She opened the door and got into the front seat. She started the car. She felt the heat wrap around her from the nervousness. She put the car in reverse and slowly backed up. It was her first time driving, ever. She was only 16 and she prayed that she wouldn't wreck his car.

She got the car out of the garage in one condition and she let out a breath of air that she held in. She got out and closed the garage. She got back in the running car and continued to back it up into the street. As soon and she was facing the open road towards the first light she put the car in forward.

She started out slowly and soon found herself driving with ease. Quicker than she thought she soon ended up in the parking lot at work. She found this the most difficult part. She ended up pushing on he break so many times she felt like passing out.

She got out of the car and ran into the building. Some girls gave her evil stares and guys just felt like wolf whistling. Kikyo ignored them. It wasn't her clothes she was getting the attention for and she knew it because if it was then a lot of the women would have been crowded by men and angry hoes. Kikyo walked into the elevator all the way up to the floor before hers.

She got out and walked over to Bankotsu's work area with Sango and Miroku. As she walked in, she met Bankotsu's startled eyes. He gave her a warm welcoming hug. She gave him a hug back, "What was that for?"

He grinned, "Cause I was glad to see you. Anyways what are you doing her?"

Kikyo was confused. She saw Miroku and Sango nod to the question. She looked back at Bankotsu. He looked at her with the same amount of confusion, "What do you guys mean? I work here."

"Yeah but I asked boss where were you and he said you would be back anytime soon."

Kikyo was about to speak but her words were cut off by a cold voice, "She wasn't supposed to."

Everyone's attention went to Sesshoumaru. He looked quiet angry from what she could see but she doubted any one else noticed. She felt weird being the reason to everyone's mixed emotions. Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Come Kikyo."

She nodded and walked away with Sesshoumaru only waving bye to the others without turning around. She came to Sesshoumaru's side in the elevator, "I have a good reason for being here. I also have bad news on your part and kind of mine as well."

"Do tell," he said with no interest.

The elevator doors opened and they both walked up to Sesshoumaru's office. He opened the door and put out a hand to let Kikyo know he wanted her to go in first.

She smiled to him and walked in. He had a very nice office. His view was bigger and better than hers. He had a little lounge going on in the northwest side of the office. He also had a kitchen in the southwest portion of his office. Then of course was his desk a few chairs for meetings and some plant life.

"If you furnished it right you could live up here," Kikyo said under her breathe hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Too bad I wouldn't want to live in the place I hate."

Kikyo smiled. He motioned her to sit down in the chairs with him that were positioned in a circle. She sat down in one by him, "Ok… first how did you know I was here?"

"I could smell your scent. Bellflower."

Kikyo sighed. She put a finger to her head, "Right. Dog demon."

"Now it is your time to explain."

"Ok, if I need to work. I will be way too bored at the house without you or something to occupy me."

Sesshoumaru felt weird when she mentioned him being one of the reasons she would be bored without. He raised his hand and did a circular motion with it. Kikyo knew it meant continue, "And if Naraku were to know I wasn't at work with you he would definitely come and get me and your house."

"I suppose that is the only good reason you should be here working. But I will leave you with my dad if that was the case because here is definitely not one of the places you need to be with all your bruises."

"Sesshoumaru I'm fine. Besides the only bruise that hurts the most is the one on my face and really I would put anything up by my face knowing it's there."

"Trust me. You still will get hurt."

"How?"

He got up and placed his hand very lightly on her cheek and it made her jerk back in pain. She held her face and looked up at him, "Why did you do that?"

"I offer my dearest apology for hurting you but that is how you will get hurt."

"Thank you but really who is going to put… their… hand… on my… cheek… Bankotsu…" She sighed.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down to her, "I'm not keeping you at my house to make you suffer of boredom as you say it is only out of my concern that you will get hurt."

Kikyo felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She ended up whispering, "You're concerned?"

She blushed even harder when she realized she said it aloud. He stood up seeming embarrassed himself that he even said he was concerned, "I…"

He seemed lost of words. He quickly found a response, "I am because it could interfere with your work here."

Kikyo felt her happy moment fade away in a rush, "Of course…. Sorry."

It stung his heart to hear the minor pain in her voice. He wanted to quickly change the subject, "Now what was the bad news."

Kikyo snapped out of her moping, "Oh yea. I umm… kind of… you know…."

He raised a eyebrow in question, "What did you do?"

"Well it has to do with how I got here?"

He seemed more interested because he just realized that she got here but without him taking her here, "Yes how did you get here?"

Kikyo couldn't hold it back. The words came from her mouth in a rush, "Please forgive me! I went into your dresser and grabbed your keys to your car! Please forgive me I needed a ride to work! I didn't go threw anything I just opened it and grabbed the keys shut it then left your room!"

Sesshoumaru was shocked but he refused to show it. He stared at her and it silence filled his ears, "…"

"Please forgive me! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! I'm so sorry."

"Kikyo," he whispered.

She seemed to not hear him when she kept on going with please. He finally recovered from not being listened to and shouted, "KIKYO!"

"What… I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I have nothing in that dresser except for my keys and clothes. All my personal stuff is in a different room."

Kikyo smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "I'm sorry. I should have never took it."

"It doesn't matter but I must ask do you even have a license?"

"No, it was my first time driving."

Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking in a minor rush to the office door. Kikyo followed him. He opened the door and kept walking. He took the stairs all the way downstairs past Bankotsu and Sango who stared in confusion as Kikyo shouted Sesshoumaru's name.

"What happened," Sango asked.

"Only they know…"

Kikyo followed Sesshoumaru out of the building and to the other car that was parked in the back. He stared at it. Nothing was on it. No scratches no nothing.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Kikyo looked at him, "Yes why."

He looked back at the car, "Good."

He looked back at the car with no emotion. He was quiet amazed that she drove for the first time and was able to not get a single scratch on herself or the car.

"You seemed more concerned about the car than me."

Sesshoumaru looked back at her, "No. I was just making sure that you weren't lying."

"Lying?"

"Yes, because if you did crash you would have never told me."

"Oh," Kikyo giggled.

He turned back to her, "Let's go."

They walked back into the building. Sesshoumaru went straight to his office and Kikyo went back to Sango and them. Sango ran up to Kikyo and gave her a hug. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her friend's sudden action.

"Yes?"

"We thought Sesshoumaru had fired you! That's why Bankotsu left to go talk to Sesshoumaru. Man if Bankotsu goes up there he'll get fired. Sesshoumaru had already warned him about that."

Kikyo gasped, "Oh no. He's going to yell at Sesshoumaru for me?"

"Yes," Sango said solemnly.

Kikyo turned away from Sango and ran up the stairs. She didn't want Bankotsu to get fired just because it looked like she was getting fired. She finally made it up to the last floor and she took deep breathes. She looked up and Sesshoumaru's office door just closed. She ran up there and opened the door. Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu looked at her in question. She smiled.

"Umm… Bankotsu can I please speak to you?"

"Hold on I need to settle something with Boss."

"No, it's about our… dinner plans tonight!"

Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru seemed shock. Bankotsu smiled, "Oh, ye-yeah."

Bankotsu walked over to Kikyo and grabbed her by the waist and started walking down the stairs with her. He turned to Sesshoumaru, "Never mind Boss."

He shut the door leaving a confused and shocked Sesshoumaru who had no expression showing. Kikyo sighed once the door was shut, "Bankotsu I wasn't fired."

"Well you seemed like you were and it worried me."

She gave a gentle smile to Bankotsu, "Thank you for your concern but I don't want you to loose your job because of me."

"I would do anything for you!"

"You don't even know me," she sighed.

"Well that will change at dinner tonight. 6:00 at Shojis. See you then."

He gave a wide childish grin and walked into the elevator. Kikyo stood stunned and watch his figure disappear behind the doors. She turned around and walked into her office.

"Dinner?"

She looked out her window, "Do I even have anything nice to wear?"

She looked around her office. This would be a weird night for her. She still had a while to go before she was aloud to leave work with Sesshoumaru. Then she thought about Sesshoumaru. She wondered if he would be mad at her or not.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock at her opened door. She looked up and dropped the open bottle of water she had just picked up.

"You might want to clean that up before you mess up your floor."

Kikyo pushed herself back from the desk and stood up sending her rolling chair backwards. She growled and clenched her fist.

"**_Kagura_**," the words left her lips like venomous poison.

"Chill. I'm not here to mess with you. I just really wanted to see if what Naraku told me was true."

"Well if you've confirmed you suspicions you may leave. NOW."

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo-" Kagura was cut off.

"You don't have any right to say my name."

"Sorry Ms. Himura."

Kikyo grabbed the paper towels on her desk and started to mop up the water on the floor. She kept her eyes on Kagura, "What else are you waiting for?"

"I'm here to close the deal between Naraku and Sesshoumaru. So if you don't mind can I go up there?"

"Let me see," she snapped.

She walked out of the room past Kagura and up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's office. She wasn't sure how to use the phone yet so she preferred to do it like this. She knocked on the door.

You could hear a muffled come in. Kagura watched as Kikyo walked in. She decided to tune in on their conversation.

"Kikyo are you alright? I can sense your temper rising," Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm fine," she said with sincere in her voice.

"Ok. But I wish to speak to you about something."

"Yes sir, but that might need to wait."

"Why is that?"

"You have a visitor."

"I am the manager here so that guest can wait. I **_need_** to talk to you **_now_**."

"I'm sorry sir but our guest doesn't have time to waist so please," she begged.

"If he or she doesn't have time then send them home."

"Sorry sir but **_she_** needs to close a deal with you."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. He studied he movements and facial reactions. She never postponed their chances to talk when he wanted to. He knew something was bothering her.

"Send**_ her_** in then."

Kikyo bowed and walked down the stairs after shutting the door. She gave a hateful glance towards Kagura, "You may go in."

Kagura smiled wickedly and walked up the stairs. She opened the door and Kikyo heard Sesshoumaru question, "Kagura?"

Kagura shut the door and Kikyo felt uneasy about letting Kagura in there alone with Sesshoumaru. Kagura was a whore and Kikyo knew that. She always found a way to sleep with the guy she wanted.

Now that Kikyo knew Kagura and Sesshoumaru knew each other it made her worry more. She didn't want Kagura to end up seducing Sesshoumaru and he wants her to move in and kick Kikyo out.

Kikyo left downstairs to the third floor to visit Sango. Sango and Miroku smiled, "Yo."

"Hello," Kikyo mumbled.

"What's wrong you seem a little dismantled?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine… where's Bankotsu?"

"Oh he left. He has lunch right now then he comes back and leaves at 4:30."

"Oh, well Sango I need your help."

"Yea what is it?"

"I need you to help me fix my office. It's so plain and I don't like it."

"Oh of course! I love decorating. We'll go shopping tomorrow after work. Everyone get's off early."

"Umm… sure."

"Great!"

Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango chatted for about two hours. She looked at the time on Sango's watch. She was ready to leave she didn't want to leaver Kagura with Sesshoumaru for another minute.

Kikyo smiled and waved bye to Sango as she went back. She waited as the elevator doors opened and ran into Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Kagura's hair was messed up and her shirt wasn't fully button.

She put on a fake smile. Sesshoumaru watched as Kikyo moved passed him and Kagura. Kagura wrapped her arm around his and pulled him into the elevator with her.

Kikyo growled as the doors shut. She looked up at Sesshoumaru's office. She walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Sesshoumaru's desk. His desk looked organized. She looked at the couches and kitchen. She didn't get it. Kagura looked like she just got done having sex and yet this place doesn't look disturbed at all.

Kikyo sat down in Sesshoumaru's chair and sighed. She noticed a picture frame on his desk. It has a glare from the sun coming through the huge window behind her. She couldn't see it. She went to grab it but someone grabbed her hand.

"Is there a reason you're up here?"

"Sesshoumaru?!"

She stood up and yanked her hand back. He noticed that she seemed mad with him. Kikyo ran past him and down the stairs. He came to the door and watched her run into her office and grabbed a bag. She ran to the elevator door and clicked the down button.

"Kikyo?"

"I'm leaving right now! I have to get ready for my date! Goodbye!"

The doors opened and she closed them as soon as she walked in because she could hear Sesshoumaru coming down the stairs to stop her. She sighed with relief when the doors shut before he got there.

The picture frame flashed in her mind, "There was a girl who had black hair… probably Kagura…"

When the elevator doors opened she ran out and just saw Sesshoumaru walking towards her. He took the stairs and yet he seemed in no rush. Kikyo ran out of the building and to the car in the back.

She started the car. She looked at the window and it was Sesshoumaru. He was knocking on the window. She cracked it. Tears know streaming down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru gasped, "Kikyo?"

"I will be late if I don't leave now. I'll see you later."

She rolled the window back up and backed up. She soon left a confused Sesshoumaru standing in the parking lot. He looked to his car, "Damn. Forgot my keys upstairs."

Kikyo looked in the rearview mirror and watched him walk back into the building. She whipped away the tears falling from her face. She sighed, "Why am I crying?! I don't even like him and I'm disturbed by the thought of him having sex with Kagura."

Kikyo parked in the drive way at Sesshoumaru's house and used the keys to open the door. She was glad that he had a house key on the ring with his car keys. She walked in and dropped Sesshoumaru's keys on the counter in the kitchen. She went to her room. It was 5:00.

"Shoji's?"

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have school and it's just ahhhhhhhh. Well I hope you like this chapter. I hope you guys will review. I love your reviews thanks for them. They are all thoughtful and nice.

!#$&()++)(&$#!


	7. A Night in Town

Title- Lost In the World

Summary- She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house who helps her threw it.

Ch 7: A Night in Town

Sesshoumaru just walked into his house and it was 5:30. He took off his shoes and walked into the house. It was quiet and everything was dark. He walked into the hall to see Kikyo coming out. He froze.

She was wearing a strapless black tube dress that was about three inches above her knees. Then there was a small black purse that hung from a long strap down to her waist. In her ears there were a pair of diamond earrings and around her neck was a necklace with a diamond that rested between the top of her breast.

She had a touch of red lipstick on her lips and her face looked perfect as if no wounds were ever there. Her body was perfect and slender. Her legs and arms were as well perfect and she was like an angel. Her long ebony hair rested against her back freely of no bounds. She was a natural beauty.

"Sesshoumaru." She barely whispered.

She snapped him out of his drooling and he looked at her. (He wasn't really drooling ok.) She walked past him and was holding a pair of black ankle strap high heels that she put on by the door.

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru then walked out the door. He noticed she didn't have the car keys with her. He grabbed his and walked outside. He got in his car and started driving slowly in the road by the side walk where Kikyo was walking.

She looked at him, "Yes?"

He rolled down the window, "Kikyo get in."

"No. I will walk."

"Please I don't want you to walk."

"Why would you care? Just go back and call Kagura or something."

"Kagura?"

"Please just leave."

Sesshoumaru sped up and parked a few yards ahead of Kikyo. She stopped when she saw him get out of the car. She backed up, "What are you doing?"

"Kikyo you're not walking there."

Kikyo turned around and started to run but Sesshoumaru was already in front of her by the time she turned around. He grabbed her arm. She struggled against him. He got frustrated and picked her up bridal style. She kicked and moved her arms around frantically.

"Stop!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to his car and opened the passenger side and sat her in the seat. He buckled her in and shut and locked the door. He walked to the other side of the car and got in. He found her trying to take off her seat belt. He jerked the car forward and it sent her into her seat.

"I said I want to walk!"

He locked the doors and started driving, "Where is it?"

She crossed her arms in frustration, "Shojis."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "That's very expensive."

"Don't talk to me."

"Kikyo…"

"I said don't talk to me!"

Sesshoumaru growled. Twenty minutes went by and the silence tugged at Sesshoumaru. He couldn't stand it, "Why can't I talk to you?"

Kikyo ignored him and kept her gaze out the window. He looked at the clock and it read 5:58. Shojis was only about another three minutes. He could see it and it killed him inside that he didn't know why Kikyo was mad at him. He stopped the car at the entrance of the restaurant.

He saw Bankotsu and growled. He didn't know why Kikyo would even agree to go out with that flirt. Kikyo unbuckled her seat belt and went to open the door but Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?!"

"Yes your problem."

"Go look in a mirror and you'll see _**who**_ is my problem!" she screamed.

She got out of the car and was greeted warmly by a well dressed Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru sped off. He didn't want to wait around and watch. Bankotsu stared at the fast car. He looked back at Kikyo, "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine."

Bankotsu looked at Kikyo. His eyes wandered up and down and he found himself speechless, "Ki-Kikyo… you look… beautiful."

"Thank you," she said with a small blush.

Bankotsu handed Kikyo a red rose that he held in his hand, "This is for you!"

Kikyo's blush deepened, "Thank you."

Bankotsu took her arm in his and they both walked in. Kikyo looked in amazement as they walked in. The place was fancy and she felt underdressed for such a well built building. Bankotsu gave her a smile, "Do you like it so far?"

"Yes, it's amazing. The most fanciest restaurant I ever been in."

"Good."

They were immediately seated outside on a balcony that had a perfect view of a lake with a fountain of water in the middle. No one else but them were up there. Kikyo smiled. Candles were lit all around and the noise from inside was blocked off by the door. They had privacy and Kikyo enjoyed that.

The center piece on the table was a single rose in a vase. Kikyo smiled she put her rose in the case to, "I don't think my rose will survive without water."

Bankotsu smiled and scratched the back of his head, "No, I don't think it would."

A waiter opened the doors and Kikyo and Bankotsu were greeted by voices and faint music. The waiter bowed and apologized after she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the table.

"Hello, my name it Nikita and I will be serving you tonight. Now what would you like to drink?"

"Give us a bottle of your best wine and two wine glasses," Bankotsu chirped.

Kikyo smiled, "And a cup of water."

The waiter bowed. She left opening the doors and closing them leaving Kikyo and Bankotsu in privacy again. Bankotsu looked at Kikyo, "So. In the office you said you didn't really know me well and that I didn't know you. So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to know about me… really…. nothing… at all."

Bankotsu stared at Kikyo. He could see the pain she was trying so desperately to hide. When she finally masked it she smiled, "Is that all?"

"No, sorry. I just really would like to know the truth behind the story of you and Sesshoumaru."

"What?!"

"Did he really just find you or are you dating him?"

Kikyo choked on her water, "I-I…"

Bankotsu patted her lightly on the back. She nodded to him after the coughing stopped. She looked back at him, "Yes it's true. My ex did rape and abuse me. I ran away and fainted in the gutter in front of Sesshoumaru's house. I guess he couldn't really just let me lay there. Pretty much after that he let me move in, but only for a while then I'm going to leave."

"Oh… I'm sorry for asking."

"No it's ok."

The waiter came back with their drinks. She put them on the table, "Are you ready to order your food."

"I'll have the steak." Bankotsu cheered.

"I'll have a salad."

The waitress nodded and left them in their silence again. Bankotsu looked at Kikyo, "Hey are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did you get into an argument with Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyo gasped, 'How did he know?'

"How?"

"I can tell. I'm good at those kind of things," he bloated.

Kikyo smiled, "Yes you most certainly are."

After their food arrived they ate and paid the bill, Bankotsu had a better place to take Kikyo. In the car Kikyo smiled with the casual conversation they were having.

"So Kikyo have you ever been to a carnival?"

"A carnival?"

"Yea."

"No, not ever."

"Well, they're closing for the day in an hour so I would still like to take you."

"Sure, of course."

Bankotsu smiled and made a sharp turn into the carnival parking lot. Bankotsu walked over to the passenger side and let Kikyo out. She thanked him. He smiled and they walked into the carnival.

"Do you like rollercoaster?"

"Not really, but they're still fun to go on."

"Great!"

He guided her to a huge rollercoaster. Kikyo gulped and held onto Bankotsu's arm on the ride. She screamed on the drops and hid her face in his chest on upside down swirls. At the end she laughed and enjoyed the rollercoaster.

"Do you want to go on another or try a water ride?"

"Anything."

"Ha, let's go win you a prize my lady."

Kikyo blushed, "No you don't have to."

"I want to," he said with a sincere smile.

He pulled her over to a booth. Bankotsu sighed, "What animal do you want?"

"I don't mind."

He smiled, "Alright."

He aimed the ball at the three stacked bottles. In one shot he knocked them all down. The person who was hosting the booth gave Bankotsu a stuffed dog.

He gave it to Kikyo and she excepted, "Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Kikyo gently smiled and let the wind brush pass her. Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they headed off to look around. After a couple hours Kikyo started endlessly at the huge circular ride known as the Ferris wheel. Bankotsu looked at her with a smile, "Sorry. I can't take you on it. I have to get you home."

"Oh, I understand," Kikyo sighed.

They walked back to the car and Kikyo slid into the passenger side. Bankotsu gave her a reassuring glance when her façade switched to melancholy about going home. She was still unsure about Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to see him even though she wanted to apologize. Her outburst was uncalled for. So was Sesshoumaru's.

Bankotsu made a halt in front of the house. He got out and helped Kikyo out of the car. They walked up to the door and Kikyo grabbed her key. She turned to Bankotsu to say bye and he was starring lustfully at her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek by surprise and left with a wave.

She blushed but ignored what just happened and went back to focus on what to say to Sesshoumaru. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. She slid off her shoes and the lights were dimmed. She walked into the front room and saw….

0123456789+9876543210

Well hope you like it. I'm sorry it's taking to long to update. Well review please.


	8. Upsetting Encounter

Title- Lost In the World

Summary- She was hurt by all the ones she loved and abused by the man she trusted so she ran away. Ending up in front of a certain mans house who helps her threw it.

Ch 8: Upsetting Encounter

Kikyo felt her heart drop and her lungs not working. She didn't… couldn't, believe what was happening. First she has a fight with Sesshoumaru and she couldn't help but feel doubtful about coming here during her date, then she thinks Bankotsu may think he didn't treat her right, and now finally Naraku is back!

Naraku was sitting by the back door looking out onto the pool. She could tell he was smiling as he pondered. She backed up but her heel broke off her shoe. She tripped and it made Naraku turn to her. He smiled the same old lustful smile he always has. He inched closer and Kikyo couldn't help but be stunned and not able to move. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

He kneeled by her and she could only stare, even her breath had left her body. Naraku brushed away the loose strands of her hair from her face. He leaned in closer his breath on her lips.

"Stop," she was finally able to whisper.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!" she screamed.

He snickered, "My, my Kikyo."

He grabbed her head full of hair and forced a hard kiss on her lips. She pushed against him, but no matter what she wasn't able to stop him. He picked her up, still caught in her lips, bringing her to the couch. He dropped her on it. He started to unbutton his shirt and she jumped up to get away.

He smacked her across the face. She could feel the heat come along with the red mark on her left cheek. It stung. Naraku ripped his shirt off and jumped on Kikyo cradling her hips between his knees. Tears poured out of her eyes. She would keep resisting and struggling but it wouldn't help.

Naraku roughly tore off her dress. He rubbed the side of her thighs with his rough hands. She could feel her mascara and eyeliner run down her face. He placed slobbery kisses down her waist up to her chest and around her cleavage. He jerked at her bra and it came off after three tugs.

Kikyo had big breast and Naraku starred intensely at them. He gripped her nipple in his mouth. Nipping at them and grasping them in his hands. Kikyo winced in pain when he bit down on one. She could swear he made it bleed and he did. It was like a small cut, but bled. He chuckled, "You're very fragile."

Without a reply he frowned, "You've stopped struggling…"

She turned away from his gaze. He chuckled once more before she could hear him take off his belt and then pants. She then struggled again. This turned him on, "There's my frightened Kikyo."

He smacked her again causing blood to trickle down her lip. She felt numb and hopeless. Naraku, on the other hand, was enjoying it. He pulled off her panties to her surprise. He would usually rip them off. He opened her legs to get a quick taste of her before lodging three fingers in her. She shrieked in agonizing pain.

He kept taking them out and shoving them back in, it felt worst then what hell could ever feel like. He stopped soon after just to thrust his member into womb. Kikyo cringed and soon after just let him move in and out. After what seemed like eternity, 30 min of him in her, he stopped, literally halted.

He removed his being from Kikyo and grabbed his boxer and pants. Kikyo was all sore and couldn't move. She was confused though. Naraku grabbed his shirt and through it on without buttoning it. He sat on the edge of the couch by Kikyo. He kissed her forcing his tongue in. He then enjoyed a few nibbles on her nipples. He played with them on his tongue and all Kikyo could do was cry. He even slashed her stomach. A thin line of blood leaked through.

The front door opened and Kikyo's attention followed. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway with Kagura, her hands wrapped around his waist. Kikyo could only help but cry more. Sesshoumaru was in the door way with Kagura and on top of that he just witnessed Naraku rape Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru could not believe what happened. He just opened the door and his eyes turned red. His fangs barred and he snarled. Kagura let go of him. Sesshoumaru darted towards Naraku. Naraku jumped back as the fierce demon attacked. The couch and Kikyo's violated form was the only thing stopping him from doing any bad damage.

Naraku opened the back door and escaped from there, knowing if he stayed longer he wouldn't live more than three seconds more. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagura his eyes still flaming with hatred and lust to kill. Kagura's eyes softened, "Sesshoumaru…"

He growled, "Leave."

Kagura turn and ran away from the deadly man, shutting the door, she had deep feelings for. She ran next door and opened her door to get away from the horror. She looked at her couch. It was Naraku. His elbows on his knees holding his hands. She was going to get a lashing and she knew it…

Kikyo turned to get up without moving so much to hurt badly. Sesshoumaru noticed her and his eyes turned back to the molten gold orbs. He jumped over the couch to her side holding her still, "Don't."

"Sesshoumaru, stop. I don't want to deal with you."

She tried to push past him but she was forced into a light and gentle hug. Kikyo gasped and started to cry, "What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru gazed into her eyes, "Kikyo, stop. Please. I don't know what's wrong or why you're mad at me, but please… let me help you."

Kikyo looked away from him. His worried eyes were just too much for her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

He stood up and turned on the light. He was actually able to see what he did to Kikyo. She was truly beaten up. Bruises were everywhere; both her sore nipples were bleeding, her cheek red and bruised, her ripped lip, and the slash on her stomach.

"Oh god," he whispered.

Kikyo heard him and grabbed a pillow to hide her tortured body. He shook his head, "No, Kikyo stop."

He removed the pillow to look at her slash on her stomach. He sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He laid her down on his silky red sheets. He went into the bathroom and came back out with bandages, ointment, wet cloth, and other items.

He sat at the edge of the bed. He gently washed away the dried blood on her breast, stomach, and lips. She had a small tint of red, blushing, but no one would notice.

Sesshoumaru rubbed some Neosporin on the slash on her stomach, and then wrapped the bandage around her stomach. He put the stuff on the ground and Kikyo sat up. She barely smiled as she locked eyes with the man who stole her heart without them actually ever doing anything together.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself, next time he saw Naraku he won't be able to live to say Kikyo's name, nor breathe. He was so furious. Kikyo put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do anything."

He couldn't understand Kikyo. She was just raped, in his house, and she was so calm. He looked up at her. Her eyes showed her broken heart. He frowned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and passionately kissed her. Kikyo was surprised.

He broke off and whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you again."

He kissed her again, but this time Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. Her back touched the silky sheets and her bare front touched Sesshoumaru's shirt. His pressure, though, not on her. She gripped the collar of his shirt and dragged him onto the bed on top of her.

She slid his arms out of the sleeves and tossed his shirt on the floor. Sesshoumaru continued to shower Kikyo in kisses while she undressed him, but when he kissed Kikyo's cheek she winced. He stopped.

Kikyo looked at him with confusion, "What?"

He rolled off of her and layed down. Kikyo rolled on top of him trying to get him back in the mood, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sat up, gently pushing Kikyo off, "No, you were just raped."

Kikyo could feel a tug of pain in her heart, "I don't care."

He stared at her with icy eyes, "I do. I'm not just going to do that to you."

He took off his shoes (Kikyo couldn't reach them and he's in just boxers) and jumped under the blankets. Kikyo frowned, "Sesshoumaru."

He turned to look over to her, but looked away. Her sad eyes were too much for him. He turned back to her and grabbed her in a hug and took her under the blankets so she wouldn't become cold. He caressed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

Kikyo smiled and pecked him on the lips, "Like it could be any worse than what's already happened."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Let's go to bed."

He turned out the light and him and Kikyo fell asleep in each others arms.

01234 4:30 56789

Kikyo awoke up around 4:30 am. She yawned and reached out for Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't there. She got up and grabbed his red silk robe from the bathroom. She walked out and made her way upstairs where she found the door opened. She walked into the halls and at the end she found another opened door. She was curious. It was the same room that Sesshoumaru didn't want her to go in.

She grabbed the door knob and pushed it open, but before her eyes could see they were covered by a hand. She struggled not knowing who it was. She could hear the door close.

"Stop!" she screamed.

The other hand covered her mouth and dragged her downstairs while shutting and locking the door that gave access upstairs. She was dropped on the couch where she was no longer bound. Her eyes followed the form and made out Sesshoumaru through the dark.

"Why?" she asked.

He sat down by her, "Why what?"

"Why can't I see the room?"

She could hear him sigh, "I have certain reasons."

Kikyo respected his privacy so she decided to drop the subject, "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't expect you to wake up… sorry."

Kikyo smiled, "You might be forgiven."

She gained a chuckle from her friend, "Oh really," he mused.

"Yes, you're going to have to convince me."

Sesshoumaru kissed her fiercely on the lips gaining a small moan from Kikyo, "May I be forgiven now?"

"I suppose…"

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her forehead and picked her up bridal style back to his room. They both sat there under the covers talking for hours until Kikyo drifted to sleep.

Asap 7:00 pm Asap

Kikyo woke up, but this time Sesshoumaru was there sleeping. She brushed the bangs out of his eyes and kissed him on the lips. She was about to retreat back when a pair of arms grabbed her. She gasped, "Oh."

Sesshoumaru had pulled her into another kiss, "I wasn't sleeping."

She smiled, "I can tell."

Sesshoumaru got out of the bed and went to take a shower; Kikyo got up and went to take a shower as well in her bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

Kikyo turned around and saw Sesshoumaru's head poking out of the bathroom door, "To take a shower."

Sesshoumaru gave her a 'are you serious' look, "You do know I have a shower?"

Kikyo blushed, "Yes, but you're using it."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "So… you're point."

Kikyo scratched the back of her neck, "So……"

Sesshoumaru held his hand out for her, "Come on."

Kikyo's face turned red as she walked towards the man she fell madly in love with. He snickered as he pulled her into the bathroom with him. The shower was already started and he was already in.

Kikyo hesitated taking off her robe, "Uh, are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "If you're really this doubtful about it, then you can go take a shower in your room."

"No, no, I'm fine…"

She let the robe slide off her shoulders and she jumped into the shower with him. She was surprised but there was completely enough room for both of them. She smiled and bathed herself to get rid of Naraku's smell.

After about a couple minutes they were finished. None of them talked or anything. Sesshoumaru got out got ready for work and Kikyo made him breakfast. She wasn't allowed to go to work today so she would find something to do.

She sat on the couch and waited for Sesshoumaru to come out to eat. He came out a few minutes later looking at his phone. He frowned, "Hey."

Kikyo frowned, "What?"

"I have to work really late today; I hope you can occupy yourself some how?"

"I think so."

He smiled slightly, "Yea…"

He grabbed his food and sat down by Kikyo on the couch. They ate in silence, until Sesshoumaru brought up something, "So how was your date?"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I need to know."

Kikyo sighed, "We just talked and stuff."

He growled, "Kikyo."

His phone went off, she sighed. He turned back to her, "I have to leave. Thanks for the breakfast."

He stood up and Kikyo took his plate. She walked to the door with him. He stared at her, "We'll finish the talk later."

She nodded. He opened the door and left, but a couple minutes later he came back in. Kikyo was confused, "Forget something?"

"Yea, this."

He captured her soft lips on his. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted, "Bye."

Sesshoumaru left…"

0123456789+9876543210

Hahaha, yes it's finally done. I lost this chapter, so I had to redo it. Sorry for taking so long. Reviews welcomed.


End file.
